leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AlexFatum/Udyr the Spirit Walker
Udyr as''' energy''' based champion To make an interesting little change to his skills, I have added some effects to his stances, but trimmed down others. What this basicly means is that he has two subsequent autoattacks mechanic (one for turtle stance) with some kind of secondary effects now. Also the second subsecuent autoattack returns energy. Note that in order for this to work he should be nerfed a little bit in stats. Abilities Udyr uses the stance mechanic. His abilities all have a persistent effect which remain until he activates another ability. Each ability also has temporary activation effects that occur upon being cast; the temporary effects of each stance persists for its full duration even if Udyr switches stance. Switching stances sets off a -'2-' second global cooldown. Monkey's Agility Each time Udyr switches stances, he gains 5 movement speed and 10% attack speed for 5 seconds. This effect can stack up to 3 times. At three stacks Udyr receives 5% less damage from AoE skills. Tiger Stance*COOLDOWN: 6 COST: 50 energy STANCE ACTIVATION: Udyr gains attack speed for 5 seconds. Udyr's first attack after activation will severely decrease target's armor for 3 seconds by a flat percentage. In the next three second Udyr's second attack will deal bonus physical damage over 2 seconds to the target and return 25 energy to Udyr. PERSISTENT EFFECT: Udyr's basic attacks deal bonus physical damage equal to 15% of his attack damage. *ATTACK SPEED BONUS: 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 / 70% *Armor Reduction %: 5 / 6 / 7 / 8 / 9 (+1% per 100 AD) *BONUS PHYSICAL DAMAGE: 30 / 80 / 130 / 180 / 230 (+ 110 / 120 / 130 / 140 / 150% AD) Turtle Stance*COOLDOWN: 6 COST: 50 energy STANCE ACTIVATION: Udyr gains a shield for 5 seconds. Udyr's next autoattack will triple the life steal bonus (only form the ability). This autoatack returns 25 energy to Udyr. PERSISTENT EFFECT: Udyr gains life steal. *SHIELD STRENGTH: 50 / 90 / 130 / 170 / 210 (+ 45% AP) *LIFE STEAL: 10 / 12 / 14 / 16 / 18% Bear Stance*COOLDOWN: 6 COST: 50 energy STANCE ACTIVATION: Udyr gains increased movement speed and ignores unit collision for a few seconds.Udyr's first autoattack will make a tremor at the place the target was hit slowing enemies for 2 seconds. Udyr's autoattacks will then stun his target for 1 second and dash closer to the target only when stunning. This effect cannot reoccur on the same target within 6 seconds. Returns 25 energy only for the first stunned target. PERSISTENT EFFECT: Udyr's autoattacks will then stun his target for 1 second and dash closer to the target only when stunning. This effect cannot reoccur on the same target within 6 seconds. *MOVEMENT SPEED BONUS: 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 / 35% *MOVEMENT SPEED DURATION: 2 / 2.25 / 2.5 / 2.75 / 3 *MOVEMENT SPEED reduction: 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 / 35% Phoenix Stance*COOLDOWN: 6 COST: 50 energy STANCE ACTIVATION: Udyr unleashes pulsing waves of fire around himself, dealing magic damage each second to enemies within 250 range for 5 seconds. On the first attack after activation and on every third subsequent attack, Udyr engulfs enemies in flames, dealing magic damage in a cone in front of him. Udyr's second autoattack will mark the target and return 25 energy to him. This mark then will explode for (small AoE) magic damage after 1.5 seconds. PERSISTENT EFFECT: Every third subsequent attack, Udyr engulfs enemies in flames, dealing magic damage in a cone in front of him. *MAGIC DAMAGE PER WAVE: 15 / 25 / 35 / 45 / 55 (+ 20% AP) *TOTAL MAGIC DAMAGE: 75 / 125 / 175 / 225 / 275 (+ 100% AP) *MAGIC DAMAGE PER THIRD ATTACK:30 / 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 (+ 45% AP) *MAGIC DAMAGE on marked Target: 30 / 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 (+ 45% AP) *FLAME RANGE: 625 *Mark Explosion RANGE: 310 These stance will make you stay a bit longer in the stance, and will allow you to make more types of decions, ultimately making the champion harder. Udyr will be about time management. Category:Custom champions